


War Horizon

by T37



Category: Log Horizon, Warhammer Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T37/pseuds/T37
Summary: Two worlds have met and now they must learn to live with each other





	1. Chapter 1

Fire rained down from the sky, as massive meteors were summoned each impact brought down hored after hored of demonic invaders.

Blood thirsters in their deranged madness swatted away knights of men and elf alike, with an effort akin to that of children throwing their toys in a temper tantrum.

Men-women-children all flee to the nearby caves in an attempt to write out the fighting, yet it is within this very caves that an ancient gate long forgotten awaits its call.

Desperate for any form of safety, the people fail to see that one of their smallest separated from their side and to his young eyes a blue glow is met. He hesitantly raises his finger and touches the worldly glow, within seconds a light erupts to the sky.

Times long gone meet with the present and times yet to come turn to the past.

Sadly this act has caught the demon's attention and they begin to flood the caves, however the moment the unworldly lights vanish warriors not seen before emerge from the gate.

A cat man dressed like a noble-a small assassin-a large night-a mage of elven\human descent, as the boy gazes at them with eyes filled with admiration, the screams of the dying catch the warriors attention.

Seconds later knight-beast men and constructs alike pour thru the gate, all armed and ready for battle.

Gods long forgotten connect to those once unknown and two world must now learn to live with each other, for in these dark times there is only war.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiroe was rubbing his eyes, stacks of paper stood at either side of his desk. Several weeks ago an old teleportation ring was discovered in one of the ruined buildings, it didn’t have any designs or shape similar to the old Elder Tales game.

No from what he and hi fellow senior players could tell, it was part of an old attempt to join an online game to game server, but things went downhill and the project didn’t ever took of.   
No one gave it any real thought however, a few days ago a blue beam shot up straight up into the sky and ripple across. It was like seeing water ripple across a lake, with a single drop waiting to the last second and striking it.

Instantly scouts were sent thru to see what was going on and as luck would have it, it was up to him and by extent his guild Log Horizon.

At first it seemed that they had emerged into an empty cave, then the screaming began. However the teleporter could be used by both N.P.C’s and adventures alike, so the moment of the screaming reached them, was the moment they sent out the call for help.

Within moments the guilds of Akihabara moved in to secure the area, it was a good thing too. For the sheer numbers of the enemies, combined with the skills and their elite troops would have overwhelmed them entirely.

The enemy could only be called demons, no that's what they were. Creatures of rage- madness and hatred.

The battle was fierce and unrelenting, they had to rescue the surviving people while at the same time fighting off the demons. Each time the Adventurers died, they would come back to life near the portal that had brought them there.

Now the people they rescued had returned to the village they had fled when the monsters attacked.

The problem was that the entire place was in ruins and whether they liked it or not the adventurers couldn’t just leave them in that place. So those that had some free time, they would help the people rebuild anything they could.

During this time three things were discovered, one the people of this new world didn’t vanish like their counterparts from the world of Elder Tales. The second the food in this new world was filled with flavor tho it was still lacking, when compared to the ones from earth , it was not completely without flavor.

Specialist cooking skills werent needed for them to actually taste their meals, unlike the world of elder tales that the cooking skill or a cooking apron a special equip item were desperately needed.

The third and final piece of information was that apparently like the world of elder tales this world also had several different species living in it.

‘’So now we come to this’’ shiroe thought to himself, as he looked at the pile of paperwork around him.

Everything from clean drinking water-meats-vegetables-salts-sugars-metals and even material going thru and coming from the portal was being carefully recorded.

It wasn’t known to the public but the remnants of a war was found near the cave, well near for an adventurer a heavy distance for a regular person. The dead bodies of several knights both humans and elf, some small people with powerful bodies and even some beast men.

In reality they could have just left things as they were, they could have left the N.P.C’s alone and blocked of the entrance to the portal. But the problem was just that they couldn’t do that.

There was no way of knowing how many portals they were that connected to this world and it was known to the senior players that there had been several world\games, so it was an absolutely important that they secured any portal that lead to their new home world.

The people used a combination of oil lamps and a form of magical stones to light up the streets, the housed were kept worm by fireplaces. Their main food supplies were live stock and any agriculture they could manage.

Near by stream of fresh water provided drinking water and for rest rooms the people used outhouses that were nothing more than holes in the ground that were later filled when they were full.

The world held no signs of a lost time and in fact it seemed as if it was barely rising from medieval times.

Unlike the world of elder tales that had the remnants of modern day all over, cars-buildings-televisions-radios-holograms-rifles and other lost materials from the lost time.

Elder tales was a game that took place after the end of a great disaster that had brought humanity to the point of near extinction.

To push back the darkness the people created the beast men, people that gave up their human forms taking in animal forms effectively adding their skills and abilities thereby creating a much stronger fighting force.

Tho the elves-dwarfs-humans and the newly created beast men pushed the monsters back they were nearly wiped out and soon were again in the losing side. So they performed a ritual and summoned heroes, this was the original elder tales game.

One day however the new expansion package was realised and somehow someway all of the people playing the game at the time somehow woke up as their game characters. They all still had their same faces, but they were now in different bodies.

Children woke up in the bodies of adults, adults in the bodies of children, mean as women and women as men. Toes that had it where were the beast men as they had lost their human forms and were now in beast human form. They still had hands and feet walked in two legs wore clothes and everything but, with animal features.

It got a little being used to but they made it work.

Now another curve ball was thrown at them, there was no knowing whether there were other players in this world that was recently discovered. 

So to keep the portal the adventures [the players] that had the know how created a metal box that had both magic and technological security defenses.

The issue grew when the adventurers saw the state of the town the people lived in, so they offered to help, the city of Akihabara was now comtherable to live in, even tho there were still plenty fallen buildings, many of them were either being rebuilt or brought down do they could be secured.

So as they walked into the village and began to help them rebuild, this new world was primitive but strong. So as the adventures past time in that world they began to take their own materials, food weapons and skills.

Blacksmiths learned of new designs and half strong designs of strong walls to secure the outside of the village. 

So several things happened in the time span of only a few weeks, blacksmiths began to build a type of rail, they would build a train that would lead to the caves that held the portal. Trade had already started, the round table the center of the Akihabara’s political power had made damn sure not to allow any adventurer to take technology that was to advanced for this new world.

Cooks that saw opportunities went into the new world and had begun to secure their own loyal customers. Healers were called in to see to any disease or mild sickness the people might have needed attending to.

 

The people had been working with them to create a sewer system, with them restrooms were being designed and being built.

Already the people were beginning to see the leaders of the round table as nobles as when any of them went to see how things were going the guild and a debentures showed a form of respect to them.

People would open the roads or would bow their heads in shows of respect to them.

None of this would have been any real problem and they would have begun to explore the new world however when a group of merchants arrived to the village they began to trade with the people and after they left more and more began to show, it was no secret that they must have spread the word.

The issue was that some people didn’t want to leave and began to settle down on the outside of the village wall, the farmers were the ones that had the land that was used for the crops and more often than not the adventures had to stop fighting between the people as the farmers defended their lands.

There were hardly enough animals so the animals from their side of the portal needed to be hunted for meat, that the adventurer traded with the people in the new world.

Shiroe could already see a pattern forming, there was a place that was safe, a place with plenty of food water and a security force that was effective.

Word was getting around and they were bringing unnecessary attention to themselves, the village didn’t belong to them, but already the villagers were treating the adventures as if it was their property.

For several days Shiroe was covered in paperwork as he had been forced to take action in the acquiring of multiple materials that would be needed.

This situation spoke wonders as the other guilds were in the same situation, they had to secure their area and the village in the other world. This wasn’t a situation that could just be left alone and it was getting worse, work had been given to the people in the construction of the railroad, building of streets and houses.

The village grew away from the farming lands and the construction of a new set of walls was already being started, but it was happening to quickly and something would soon go wrong. There was no if, a growing town meant people and people meant growing unrest.

Thieves-rapist-slave trader and monster attacks were being taken into accounts and preparations were being taken.


	3. Chapter 3

]]]]][][]]

2

The sounds of the clucking sounds of the horses walking as they dragged the carriage filled with good of all kinds. What was left of them anyway, they had left their home and their old friends behind.

His and his family's feet hurt and the little ones rode on the carriages, life was hard but liveable but then things started to change.

The constant attacks from the green skins and the strange plagues that came back and forth during the time the seasons changed. He and his family weren't the only ones leaving, slowly they were joined by more and more people and in that form they joined up with several other people that were in the same situation as them.

The sun was hot and it bore down on them its intense heat, still they couldn't stop, stopping meant staying in an open area and that meant they were easy prey.

Tho they didn't know their destination at least at first they encountered another cariban, this one was made of merchants. They told them about a village that was growing, it had beast men and some mages, so if they could stomach living around them then they could rest there.

It took five days to even see the smallest glimpse of the village, look to the light at the distance the merchants said.

It was like seeing starts on the land.

The group had no choice but to encourage each other to keep walking, the hot sun that made the walking unbearable, the water was hot and it was difficult to keep the food without spoiling. The cold nights were nearly freezing and the blankets that were meant to be sold were now trained with the people for either clothing or food.

The dogs horses and few strong boy and men, would go back and forth making sure that no opportunist would take advantage of the people's exhaustion. Already there were animals and some slaves hunted down before they could move.

His dried lips from the lack of water and his tired feet were met with the sight of green grass, fields full of crops animals being watched by shepherds. His stomach growled just by seeing them, but still he soldiered on.

The smell of water and the taste of the cool wind that came with it made his senses scram with relief.

He turned to see his wife and children and noticed that from the corner of his eyes that his fellow travelers were reacting the same way. The houses with their riders went up ahead in pairs to greet the village guard, to inform them that the people were coming.

The city walls were to low for any real defence and there was a strange shape to it, it seemed as if it was moving away from the river, as opposed to growing around it like it should have. Then it hit him as they slowly moved forward, the wall wasn't the main city wall in fact it was one that was slowly growing because there were already people settling down outside the village.

From the looks of it the people of the village weren't very welcoming.

However a group of young boys and girls walked up to them accompanying the men that went up ahead.

A small redhead with long red hair, she dressed like a village girl from a humble up bringing however, the staff she held was that of a druid. She smiles at them warmly and as she looked at them she began to look at the people and noticed that one of the horses had a large cut on one of its legs.

The moment the small red head touched it, a green glow showed from her and and instantly healed it.

Instantly one of the men moved in to separate the small witch from the animal, hoping to spare the creature from any curse the witch might inflict on it.

However the moment he placed his hands on the girl a boy dressed in grey armor similar to that of a knight caught her before she hit the ground.

He saw that several of the stronger men of the group rush in but stopped for some reason, only to immediately fall to the ground. Behind them was a small girl dressed in tight revealing clothes, her eyes were cold and uncaring.

One word reached his lips. ''Asasin''

''If you wish to be able to rest here, you will be advised not to start any trouble.'' a girl wearing a white dress of unknown design, that made her look as a priestess.

Her eyes were firm but kind. ''I understand that you are tired and hungry, but if you try anything again'' she said as a set of wards began to glow all around her.

A boy with blond hair, holding a wizard staff dressed as if he was taught several different kinds of spells based on the gear he was wearing.

''Those of you that need medical attention or are sic. Please come this way and those of you that want to find a place where you can settle down, you can follow my friends over there.'' the young man spoke similar to a noble.

He just stood there the only thing that he could do was stand there as he remembered the warning from the merchants. ''There are mages and beast men there''

][][][][][][][][][][][][]\

2

A small patch about the size of three wagons was given to each of the people, the children were kept near. As the man kept an eye on what remained on his goods, he began to see what had spoiled and what was still sellable.

Near the area where he was now settling down was a large hole was being filled with various different kinds of smooth stones. Men and boys worked under the hot sun, from the hole eight paths stretched from it, tho they were all still being dug, the sher deepness of them all made a full grown man be covered up to his waist.

Small children would run up and down the paths, tho some of the workers did in fact become angered by the children's actions, many of them saw their acts as just that children playing.

The hot sun was the very reason why he chose to soldier on and leave his old home, though the plagues did in fact have a piece in his decision, it was the growing drought that made him leave before the situation became to unbearable to live in.

The singing of a young girl reached his ears, her voice was sweet yet kind and somehow appeared to ease the people's exhaustion. She had long brown hair a green cloak and a lute that she used to play her melony.

He could feel the thick sweat roll down his forehead, as his clothes became tight with the sweat that now drenched them.

][][]]]

1

In Akihabara the round table was having a deep meaning its meaning was just as important to the one they had when they had first formed this united force between the strongest guilds.

''We managed to settle the food and material problems for now. I'm afraid that if people keep arriving we will soon be exhausting our own'' Shiroe informed the rest of the group.

''We need to get the people on the other side to begin to pick up their own weight'' Krusty the guild leader of D.D.D, one of the combat guild added in.

''The good thing is we are already to begin to prepare the water system. There is a river nearby, but we don't know how many people downstream depend on it and messing with it could and would cause our own problems to increase.'' Seta Soujiro, leader of the west wind brigade.

''There is also the issue with both our people and the people on the other side. The smaller guilds will soon start getting too big for themselves and won't want to listen to us.

The same could be said about the people, if the place keeps growing crime will soon begin'' Isaak, the leader of the Black sword guild added in.

''Then the situation is simple we all take turns going in and out of both towns, soon the train leading to the portal should be under construction.

So all we have to do is get the people to start working in several different kinds of things, we don't have any guarantee that the portal will stay open and the boy we found only did he just touched it.'' Rodrick, leader of the Rodrick said as he tried to calmed down the mood.

''True but we should all be present for the test run of the water system, even if we still don't have the waterways filled with concrete or some kind of stone just seeing if the paths maintain themselves would help.

Plus it would be a good idea for us to see the people and get a better grasp on things'' Shiroe, leader of Log Horizon guild finished as he got of his seat.

''Well time to go see the new world and with any luck we might just be able to leave it alone'' Krusty said as he began to walk out of the building.

]][]['

2

Something was happening the workers were ordered out of the paths they were digging in, more and more soldiers and beast men were gathering around the hole inthe ground, that was filled with the smooth stones.

His curiosity wasn't unique to him, as several people were staring and some even began to gather around the warriors. Mages in their various cloths and magic staffs-men and woman dressed in overly revealing clothes stood ready as if awaiting an order.

Soon the sounds of whispering and brief gasps caught his attention.

What his eyes met soon made his heart race both in fear and of respect. Knights and warriors along with mages walked in, unlike those from before their eyes held a posisi of experience and their presence was of sheer power.

Without words are any form of a sign, the mages cast spells that made water rush up into the sky, while at the same time remain in the hole with the smooth stones.

The warriors and some of the healers casted a mixture of cold spells and froze more and more of the water, they did this for five times and for five times the water washed away the dirt and mood from the paths that had already been dug in.

As the spells came to an end, the light of sworlding colors could be seen from a distance. As the light of the sun hit the massive tower of ice.

Soon as the town and the people began to settle in and a form of tranquility began to settle in, merchants and those that simply sought shelter began to spread the word about the slowly growing town.

The lights of colors in the sky, combined with the lights that made the town seem as it was covered in stars at night. That even as it was barely growing and its youth the people began to call it the Jewel.

The man himself didn't know this in fact he was only aware that the area around him had drastically cooled down. Already children were jumping into the water trying to cool off, only to run back out saying how cold the water was.

Still the man couldn't help but feel as if he was in the presence of a powerful beast, one that could tear him apart. But that was the thing this wasn't just one beast, there were several, people were already bowing their heads to these people and whoever they were they were more than dangerous, that alone was dangerous.

Then a chill ran down his spine and his eyes met with those of a man with short blue hair, a long white sage's cloak and a large staff. He was more then obviously a mage, he wore a brown shirt with green pants and a pair of boots that were slightly darker brown.

This man's eyes, made the man feel as if he was being seen straight to his very soul, however there was something about the mage's eyes. No the they weren't directed towards him, no they were directed to a bird straight behind him.

It was as if the animal had noticed this as well and had immediately taken of into the air.

A swords man walked up to the mage and they exchanged words the man couldn't understand what they said to each other but there was definitely something going on.

Still time would go on as smoothly as possible and the man soon found himself being able to trade, his cloth for other materials. Work was found by several of the men collecting stones and digging the paths that would soon be the new roads, they were in turn filled in with the stones and patted into each other.

Several of the warriors would often watch from above a carriage and if something was of they would go down and even even out the path.

The homes for the people were being built by the people themselves, they all were told to help each other out, food-water and anything they might have needed was found by the people who were working together.

This arrangement worked only because the warriors could be seen walking all around them and anyone was injured or fell sic they would heal them in an instant.

Several times the warriors themselves helped build the homes-roads-restrooms-kitchens and some of the furniture. The fact that the people were working together was the sole reason the work was going by so quickly.

If an issue happened then one simply had to speak to one of the warriors.

The city walls were growing and were soon nearing completion, yet no one could or would believe the speed the word of the town's existence was spreading.

The lights in the sky that made a swirling rainbow made several people seek just what was causing it, others heard of a town away from any of the human controlled territories was not only surviving but flourishing.

Still others seeking to see if the stories of beast men, elves and dwarfs that lived with the people and treated them as equals was real.

All that saw the town or simply walked into it and left, called it the same thing, the town was a growing Jewel and not everyone that heard of it had good intentions in their minds.

][][][][

3

The town had changed much since the adventurers had arrived and if anyone were to ask the people that lived in it a long before the new arrivals had come, they would tell you of a different time.

Long gone were the dirt roads that had the fifth of the excrement from the chamber pots emptied by the people, the out houses that were a luxury were now replaced by what was now known as public restrooms.

The roads were cleaned up by the people themselves and the adventurers brought in strange stones. Together they began to dig into the ground and they began to place the stones making the streets into a beautiful white stone floor.

The interior of the protective walls were rebuilt using the storage rectangular stone [Bricks] and several of the adventurers began to draw a portrait on it. It was not but a woman with wings her hands placed together as if she was in prayer.

The ruined homes were remodeled and repaired, the people exchanged meet, for the strange stone in order to help them rebuild their homes.

Unbeknownst to the people, the leader of the town had made a deal with the adventurers.

Keep an eye on things, both the people and any materials that are brought in or go out.

The adventurers had no real way of monitoring the town and the townspeople were at the adventurers mercy. They looked human but no human could fight demons to a standstill on a one on one fight.

The people soon lost their fear of the adventurers and with the arrival and growth of the town along with the growing wealth and beauty. Made the people more than willing to listen to the adventurers.

At the center of the town there was a small fountain one that was in a near perfect circle and after the tower of ice was created, the adventurers all gathers around it.

Ten heads stood and awaited any problems or issues the people might want to say to them. Anyone with half a brain could see that these were the true power behind the adventurers, or at least the ones no one would dare to go against.

Tho few people did voice some concerns and even went as far as to ask for somethings, yet for the townspeople many of them saw this as, the adventurers displaying their position of power.

If one were to put it into words, it would be. We are still in control, we are the ones you don't anger.

Still the people did as they were asked and even tho the people were still arriving, they had begun to notice a certain amount of things.

For example the common whore that one usually saw in the streets or a brothel had some extremely fit and well endowed woman.

Some of the new workers that had arrived, along with some of the merchants or people that sought to build a better life, there were people with a matching necklace or a specific ring.

Also there was a rumor going around, shadows that move where there is no light and woman asking certain questions when they are in bed. Some of the merchants were now beginning to grow bolder, for example drawings of the adventurers and what they were capable of.

What skills they had and so one. Normally this would have stayed hidden and no one would have known about it, but there was a debt the people had with the adventurers.

]][][][][][][][

2

Times were changing and even tho he and his family were new to the area they already felt as if they belonged there. They had been present when the walls were being built around the inner town and seeing just how quickly the land changed under the guards watch.

There was little doubt amongst the people that the guard was blessed or had of some form of holy influence.

He young men that went to work out on the fields, in the construction of a metal road, spoke of the strength of some of the guards displayed. Wheels with spikes [gears] that when they were connected with each other and placed a several other metal pieces of steel and other wheels with spikes they made things move.

Merchants came in and went allowed trade to grow amongst the people, while those that could sought to learn the skills of the farmers that would take them under their care. Others would seek out the workstations of some of the adventurers and try to learn their secrets.

Unlike several of the towns-villages or even some main kingdoms, this town had a unique nature to it. There were various people and creatures living here now and they all got along, granted the occasional pickpocket or miscreant would cause trouble but the guard usually took care of them.

Punishment was carried out in simple forms, if the crime was high the person in question would be made to go out and help map out the surrounding area.

There was no mystery that they lived away from all other kingdoms, so those maps were essential, yet simply making them was a dangerous task.

Villages and other small towns only gathered because no rain had come and so they sought refuge in this ever growing Jewel.

If the crime had been low, then that person would be made to clean the poop that the animals dropped on the streets for the entire day and night. Many thought that this was a cruel punishment considering that once a small part was clean, an animal would walk over it and it would spread the filth it had on its hooves.

But that was the point, after a day with no advancing people thought twice about doing the thing they did. Either that or they thought of ways not to be caught again.

Slowly people were arriving more and more, life was hard and many chose to take the challenge of living so far away from the kingdoms, simply because it was on the outskirts where the land was mostly fertile and food could be grown.

Most of the monsters left the small towns alone be cause they weren't a threat, but now the Jew was growing more and more beautiful and the man knew that it would only be a matter of time before they attracted the attention of an undesirable being.

The sounds of gossip combined with those of children or was it the vigorous voices of youth caught his attention. As he turned to look he saw the group of young people that had greeted him-his family and the people with them when they arrived.

The swordsman-the druid-the magician-the mage and with them was the young girl he had seen singing on several occasion.

As they walked passed some of the merchants, many of which bowed their heads in a form of respect and greeting, other said in a more enthusiastic voice as just to how great their vegetables or clothing was. The group of young adventurers simply waved at them and ket moving on.

As they moved about the crowd many of the people would either move out of their way allowing them to pass, while others simply chose to ignore them. The man couldn't help but note their strange clothing.

While true that by physical appearances only the swordsman and the mage seemed to have any real form of familial resemblance, that immediately made people note that they were in fact siblings, the others however did not.

Different hair colors, skin color and even i their forms of speaking was not unique but different from each one of them.

As he watched them walk by the people he noted that they stopped and looked at the work some of the men were doing in the water ways. After a brief chat with some of them they cheerfully turned and walked away.

The waterways were changing, they didn't stay as dirt paths that made way for the water to pass thru, no the workers used the smooth stone to block the water from going into one of the paths and immediately after the water was gone, smooth stones were used to line up the walls of the path.

One by one the paths were being completed and when they were finished, the water went thru them and it seemed like it would sparkle. It was clear water and with the stones it seemed as though it somehow glowed a light blue.

Still the sight of the young people wasn't an unusual sight, no it was the children in strange outfits, that could be seen walking around from time to time.

It was when the merchants gathered and talked about various things that it became known that the sight of the children or the adult adventurers was not a rare sight. No most people simply couldn't see them sometimes, as they seemed to simply blend in.

][][]

3

The sounds of hooves moving about the now dried dirt, several knight their armors glimmering as the light of the sun was reflected on the. The words that they heard still rang within their minds yet, they themselves could only fight thru the harshness of the world around the.

''It is a town that is growing amongst the cursed lands away from the empire's rule.''

''Men-women-children, walk amongst the twisted forms of the beast men.

Mages and builders joined together, those that wish to learn join together and are teaching the people their ways.

Forges of steel-wood and stone have taken parentheses and are creating wonders, those that have one under the builders wings are creating trinkets that move about on their own.

It is said amongst the merchants, that the sky swiles with colors filled with life and at night the town seemed as if the stars themselves had descended to it.

There are warriors there Dwarfs and elven alike, if there are nobles which they seem they are. They treat the people as their equals''

Those words were said to the king and in a show of curiosity and strength he had dispatched them to see if this story was true.

All over the sighs of a deep drought was ever present, entire villages abandoned and the skeletal remnants of animals that had died from starvation and hunger were everywhere. Yet as they ventured deeper the signs of life were getting scarcer but at the same time growing in number.

A beaten path showed the way ot go, along it were the remnants of abandoned carriages filled with the last of those people's worldly possessions.

Yet as they looked to the sky, they saw a swirling light of colors in the sky and in the uncaring nights they saw the stars at the distance.

It was like if hope was ever present there, as the heat only grew the taste of cool air was like a gift from sigmar himself.

Then they saw it, green fields replaced the dead lands, cool air took away the dried winds and the sounds of children laughing greeted them, chasing away the choking silence of the world.

Woman went about taking water and bread to the men who were toiling away, while young boys could be seen swinging their sticks in union as they learned to use the sword. An army was forming right before their eyes.

[][][][]][][

3

As they took in the sights of the ever prosperous town of jewel, they noticed how some people didn't even acknowledge their presence. Normally this would be seen as an act of heavy disrespect, but these people knew not about the empire or any of the kingdoms and so they had no reason to give or care about them.

A group of woman and young children ran up to them, their faces filled with smiles and their cheeks plump. No doubt the stories of the blessing to this jewel were shown to be present.

Buckets filled with water and even tho they didn't have any cups for them to drink, the men took the water with their hands and drank their fill. One by one the woman gave the knights water to drink and the children gave the horses their fill.

It was like God's blessing the cool drink as it touched their lips and went down their throats.

One of the younger members of the order eager to be of use, was about to open his bag only for one of his fellows to stop him.

''Miss we have come to speak to the ruler of this town'' the knight leader said.

''Leader of the town I am afraid I don't know who that might be.'' the village woman answered him

''Like yourselves we've only recently arrived here, but if you must speak to someone of authority there are the adventurers they're the one that keep the peace here'' she said as she pointed at a group of children dressed in an odd mixture of clothing.

As he dismounted his horse and bowed his head to the the woman in a form of gratitude. He turned to look at the young boys and girls the woman had signaled to, as he was about to take his first steps towards them, he heard the laughter of children.

Normally this would have been filtered thru as just another sound of the town's own music, however it was the light noise that accompanied the laughter.

Metal, metal of reinforced boots-metal of steel hitting the hips-metal of reinforced armor moving rapidly as if someone was running.

He hesitated not by fear or un eez but out of curiosity.

Soon his eyes were met with the sight of various children barely at the height of his wrist all covered in armors or strange clothing and with them men and woman human and not, but what caught his attentions wasn't the fact that the children were of elven-beastmen and human descent, but the eez that they moved in their heavy clothing.

One of his subordinates handed him a piece of paper roode up and he began to move he now knew who to give the message to, or at least who could direct him towards the right direction.

His men followed as they began to to dismount their horses while leaving only a few behind to make sure no one stole them or that the animals simply wandered away.

One by one they met his steps and were met with a sight few could not appreciate. Two women made their way thru the crowed of people , the children ran back and forth and the woman's eyes were kept on all of them.

No there were more than two woman yet his eyes and that of several of his mes eyes were looked on the two alone one had long green hair-pich colored skin-a large set of breast and a thin figure. Yet it was her bright smile that brought in joy all around her and her gentle hazel eyes that drove him to her, however her ears, her ears were what made him stop.

She was an Elf.

Her long white robe-blue dress black tights and brown boots, signaled her position of someone high in position. Yet she was an elf and one that seemed to be surrounded with children.

''Could she be the mother of some of the Eleven children'' he asked himself, but it was believed that the elves could barely have children at all.

The woman that accompanied her was certainly human but she was no less beautiful. Yet where the elven woman gave of the feeling of freedom and joy, this one gave the feeling of familiarity and self control.

She had a set of spectacles, long blond hair-a white blouse-a purple tight skirt and shirt the same color.

There was no doubt this woman was someone similar or was herself a professional for a cort.

''Excuse me but I'' he began to say as he approached the pair of woman only for the crowed of people to suddenly become thicker as they began to move about more and more.

Looking closely, he noticed that the majority were men, all of which were either covered in dirt r in mood. The ones making the paths for the water no doubt.

When the cowed finally cleared he saw that the woman-the children and even the young boys and girls were gone. Hre had missed his chance and now had to find someone in a position of authority again.

''Excuse me, you don't seem to be from around here. May I help you'' he heard a man say.

As he turned to see who it was, he was met with cold calculating eyes, the like of which he had seen in few and rare military and political leaders. Each time he had seen those cold eyes, the person in question had already had more than a dozen ways to fight or manipulate the situation.

''Forgive me for not introducing myself my name is Shiroe. Can I help you''the man said.

]][][[]]][

There was a silence for a brief instance, few people can comprehend just how much the two men were capable of gaining from each other in the brief instance they had met.

''Are you the one in charge of this town, if not would you be so kindly as to tell me where to find the one that is'' the night leader said

There was a brief pause as if the man in front of him was considering his question, or perhaps considering just weather he should give him the right answer.

''This town isn't ruled by one particular individual, so I'm afraid that you'll need to speak to everyone when they are together , if it's something extremely important'' the man answered him.

It made sense if this place was indeed a creation of mixed race then they all must have form of control here.

''However if you need something I could listen to your request right now'' the man named Shiroe finished answering him.

''I take it that you are one of the ones in charge of this town then'' he asked the Shiroe

''Yes'' Shiroe answered

''Is there a place we can have this conversation in private'' he asked Shiroe's

''I'm afraid that such places are extremely limited at the moment, but I know a place that no one will bother us or attempt to listen in. Follow me please'' Shiroe answered him, as he began to walk.

They moved in deeper into the town, the buildings weren't any different then throws he had seen before, however what caught his attention was how clean the streets were. No doubt some sort of sewer system had been put in place, so people didn't empty their chamber pots into the streets.

There was a group of children some youths and even a few of the elderly watching a man in a white robe showing them how numbers worked.

Addition, subtraction and even some multiplication and division. That was something to be looked into, higher forms of learning was something the nobles kept to themselves, here it seemed anyone could simply join in. As a boy that had no shoes-shirt and only wore a torn cloth to cover his underside sat down.

Immediately the robed man walked up to him and threw his white robe on thim, the boy looked perplexed, but some words from the man and the boy put the rob on.

As they continued to walk merchants began to loudly say how great their merchandise was, while others showed them their clothing -=-jewels-licor and so forth however when they saw the man that went ahead of them they immediately became quiet and humble.

This man was indeed someone of power, that was both feared and respected.

They stopped close to a large blue crystal tower, however as he and his men noted the cold air and the water that seemed to rush from it. They saw that it was a large pillar of ice, no doubt enchanted.

This was the source of the town's water supply.

''I will make this brief'' he began ''The empire is aware that it has no control or rule over the people and whatever else you have here, however we would like to secure a hold here if possible within the town as well.

As you know the area around here is between the many dangers and securing a stronghold and an early warning system has been difficult.

Res assure your people-the land and whatever else that is yours won't be messed with'' he said to Shiroe.

To a lesser men he would have thought that the kind smile combined with the gentle look, Shiroe had were one of weakness and gullibility. However he didn't make captain for being so stupid as to belief surface appearances.

Those eyes had already asserted his and his men's strength and Shiroe was certain he could win if it came down to it. However those ears moved every time he said or utter one of the keen words he had chosen or at least when he chose his world wisely.

''I'm afraid I'll have to speak to my associates but I'm afraid that if you intent is to control this town or the area around it it will be difficult to accomplish'' shiroe answered him, the threat all to present.

''We meant no disrespect, we are aware of your people's capacities. Just looking at the people and how prosperous this place is is proof of that. Considering the dangers of these lands'' he answered , however his hand was already easing into his sword just in case.

''I see. We all heard the stories, some families can't even feed their children and some even sell them just to survive the droughts or the uncaring winter.

Constant oger-cannibal and the occasional barbarian raid'' Shiroe answered as he turned to look at the blue tower of ice.

''There is a stream that cuts thru these lands, however it itself is drying p so I'm afraid this tower won't hold up for long. May I ask you if that day were to ever happen what would happen to these people would the empire take them in, just as we would take you in if you were one of them'' shiroe asked the captain.

A morality test. Would you do the same for us as we would do for you?

''I'm afraid I do not hold such power but I have seen your people are quite capable, there is a place in the empire for them should that ever come to pass'' he answered, his voice held no signs of doubt

''I see….I'm afraid that we don't have any ins in this town and the only place we have open are in the taverns. For obvious reasons those places don't exist around here.

I still have plenty of work so feel free to move about the town'' shiroe said to them as he began to turn and walk away

''Waite, take this it is a message that we were entrusted to give you'' he told shiroe ''I can assure you that none of us have looked into it''

''I hereby declare that if you are good people and accept our offer as king, I present to you these men to help and aid you in the creation of a fighting force capable of helping defend the town of Jewel.

Please take them as a sign of good will from the empire to the growing kingdom of Jewel. This is no il intent or any form of display of power, we simply wish to show that we can achieve greater strength working together''

Shiroe raised his an eyebrow another curve ball ''Enjoy the sights gentlemen

[][]]][][][]]]][][]

After leaving the knights behind to look at the town, with any luck hey would get the idea that there was nothing of any real value here and so they would report back to their higher ups just that.

He placed his hand near his right ear and began to speak ''Naotsugu, have any of you guys had any luck?''

''No unfortunately no man, I've talked to the others and none of them have found anything either. I'm afraid we're going to have to make more of those pillars'' Naotsugu answered Shiroe back.

''Thanks be careful out there'' Shiroe answered Naotsugu.

Telepathy an ability exclusive to adventurers, regardless of who they maybe. By placing your hands on the right side of your head and concentrating on anyone in your friends list. Unfortunately anyone that is not in your friends list is unreachable, normal people and some exclusive individuals are incapable of being reached by this skill.

For example if a person is a person of the land or and N.P.C native to the world they are unreachable by this power and adventurers that aren't in one's own friends list then they aren't reachable because you have no idea just who they are.

For this reason a friends list and invitation to be added to a friend list is needed for this.

Shiroe rubbed between his his eyes in frustration, [get involved to much and the people become overly dependent-do to little and people suffer-cause problem and eventually die.

If they act too quickly then situations like the town growing from a village to a town happens, now the kingdoms have more then likely gotten wind of their existence, the knights are proof of the. Hopefully no one considers them any real threat or with anything and the empire only wants to get the town so they can secure a hold out here,

If they act to slowly then the people begin to starve and they expose themselves to monster and raider attacks]

Shiroe felt a bump on his left leg when he looked down he noticed a woman was on her knees desperately trying to pick up some oranges she had been carrying.

He must have bumped into her when he was deep in thought, the woman's hands were erratic, as if something had terrified her.

As he began to fill her basket with each orange he noticed that some of the people were keeping their distance and others were even whispering to each other. ''Sorry I must have been to deep in thought'' Shiroe said to the woman.

She looked at him confused, her eyes held a lot of fear in them ''N...no my lord it was I, you didn't do anything wrong it was all my fault'' the woman said as she lowered her head.

''...i see, well then we both made a mistake'' Shire smiled at the woman, well carrion with your day. He said as he began to walk away from the woman.

[Do to much and the people begin to fear you, it seemed like there was no right answer and everything was a needed answer]

He began to walk past one of the makeshift hospitals\clinics, some men and woman were coming in and leaving. He didn't like to believe it but several healers-midwives and some people that knew and were willing to teach this things to other people, had all joined it, forcefully making it permanent.

Another building was being built, but that took time and there was only so many things that could be done at once.

The trade guilds of that the adventurers had had secured here were now being used by several of the merchants that came and went. So far potions-stones and some of the basic weapons were the main trade item going out and what was coming in was both spices and fruits.

[So many issues and each one needed to be looked into in case it becomes unneeded or it becomes a liability. The trade guilds have people that talk too much and hold no loyalties to the people and much less the town]

He passed a group of woman that had a group of young girls and some men and boys with them. Brothels had opened up and with those brothels taverns that took advantage of the nearby trade. The woman's children would work in the taverns moving crates or filling bottles. That way gaining additional income.

Their mothers and some of their fathers were sex workers, but here it seemed like it was just another job.

His ears caught the sound of wings flapping and his eyes homed into a bird one of several that had been seen. It was because the birds all had stats of attack and defense, this meant that they were the familiar servant of someone.

Up until now any animal that didn't attack or had any intention of doing anything was just dismissed, they had the attack and defense bars but they were all in active. These birds however, all of them had the attack bars lightened up.

Someone or something was keeping eye on them from the distance. Killing the bird would only serve to alert them that they had been discovered and drive them deeper into hiding. No it was better to wait and let them make their move.

][][][][][][][]

4

On the other side of the portal a meeting between the Round table members and a representative of the people of the land was being held.

Princess Rayneshia held onto the sides of her dress as tightly as possible, only a few times had the Adventurers openly called for a meeting and each time it had to do with something extremely important and dangerous.

Requesting the barrier that protected their town in order to stop a serial killer or preparing for an act of war one that she asked them for.

''Well cut straight to the point, a few months ago a portal opened up in one of the old buildings. In reality we all had seen it and even some of the people of the land used to use it as target practice when they were children.

Throwing rocks at it, from what they tell us it never activated'' Eins said as he tried to make things clear to the princes

''Except that a few months ago it activated and released a huge amount of magic into the air.

When we went to investigate, we were met with demons an armies of them

As of right now we are securing the area around the portal and area helping the people on the other side'' Michitaka of the Oceanic Systems said to the princes

''I see, Silver sword had had the same issue, however that encountered a place completely frozen and the people there were how should we say it. Very militaristic.'' Regan the royal wizard\scholar added his own two cents.

''So what can you tell us?'' Michitaka asked regan.

''They came to the same conclusion you did, under no circumstances can these portals be taken lightly and any found need be taken as if an army of enemies was on the other side.'' Regan answered

''So how are things on the other side'' the princess asked

''So far we've helped the people and they ll seem to be prospering. '' Charasin of shopping district eight answered

''Very well I wish to see this town and only then can I make my full decision'' the princess said more out of curiosity than anything else.

''Princes please reconsider, we can take me there, but one of the issues is what if the portal closes and if you're attacked.''

''I see, well I still need to inform my father of these events and seeing as all of you have this under control, I'll inform the people to report any portals or magical objects found.'' Princess Rayneshia said as she got up and began to walk away.

]]][][][][][]

3

As the mage known as Shiroe left them to wander about, he felt an un ezz when the man read the letter. No doubt he and his men had been handed over to the town, it was a usual tactic, teach the people how to defend themselves and in turn gain the town loyalty.

It was a simple yet effective tactic, it was anything if not reckless, for the leaders of the towns could send hi and his men to their deaths and no harm would come of it

However the payoff was worth the risk. Now they had a chance of learning and getting a better understanding of the people and their defenders, along with that the skills and layout of the town and the surrounding area.

They began to move about and for the first time they began to truly take in the sights.

The town was nothing special, by all means it had its uniqueness for sure, but it wasn't anything to stop and wow over.

The first thing his men noticed, tho it shamed him for not picking it up. Was the fact that most small children and children along with youths, were all still close to their families.

Normally in times like these, it was normal for parents to sell their children, in order for them to survive.

The family would have extra income and the child though their life would be harsh. They would at least survive.

As they continued to walk they began to see something that distinguished the adventurers from each other, though they all shared a uniqueness to themselves. Like all tiger faced ones had a marking on them or something similar, there was something more apparent then that hard to see one.

Capes, most adventurers wore capes that had a shield of arms unique to their group. A design that marked both adults and children to a respective house.

Those worn by the children were more colorful, almost as if saying that this child is not to be touched. Yet speaking of the children, they all seemed unusually fit for their age, even the plumped ones seemed as if they already had some battle experience.

There was a clear distinction between the people, newcomers might never see it, but those with keen eyes could. The waterways, were not only giving water to the people, they were also guiding the direction of the town's growth.

His eyes met the elven woman's form once again, however she was in the arms of an unknown knight with beaten grey armor, the two shared a look filled with passion.

There was no doubt to it, the two had a relationship and perhaps were on the verge of a political marriage. That was something that needed looking into, in case the need to drive a wedge between the adventurers was needed.

They spent the next ten to twenty minutes walking and seeing the town and to no surprise there wasn't much to talk about. So they simply returned to their comrades who were all still in the same place they left them behind.

Do o the fact that there weren't any inns, they decided to camp out for the night. Little by little they saw the lamps begin to light themselves. As the shops closed, they saw how a slight mist would settle in and just how the lamps light seemed to carry itself along the mist.

The people picked up their products and took them in for the night, while the men that would work on the waterways were replaced by a group of men that worked on another set of paths. It was a set of paths that had stones just as smooth as the water ways, however this one didn't seem to be in any hurry to be built.

Where the waterways had dirt paths with clear water, until they were replaced with stone thereby helping keep the water clean. These ones however were being made and when the paths were made smooth stones were placed to seal it. There were a set of covers place on top of these path ways.

As knights they watched the empty night pass quietly and saw just how different the town was at night from how it was during the day.

The sound of footsteps caught their attention, to the knight captain was well trained, his heart nearly stopped when he realized that the footsteps were right next to him and his men.

The sound of something heavy and the warm smell of a soup, drove their attention to the center of their camp

However the sight they were greeted by was one few could have possibly imagined, it was a cat, no a cat man. He was dressed like a noble, however he was serving a bow of warm stew and had already several more filled .

''If I could sneak up behind you boys, then you need better training'' the cat man said as he served the food.

''Who are you'' the knight captain asked

''My goodness where are my manners. My name if Nyanta and you sir have already spoken to my associate earlier. Consider this our welcoming festivity.'' Nyanta answered the captain.

''It is a pleasure to meet you sir'' the knight captain answered Nyanta.

''I'll cut straight to the point, the letter we received, stated that you and your men should stay here in order for us to try and make better relations. However we're not keen in keeping people against their will, so you and your men are welcome to stay, so I'll leave you for tonight, so you can think about your decision.'' Nyanta, said to the knight captain.

As Nyanta walked away, they beach took a single bow and began to eat, however they noticed that the there was still plenty of extra left inside the pat, if any of them wanted another serving.

As they ate their meal in silence, they began to notice certain oddities, not inside the town but near it, oddities that explained just why the cat man was so capable of moving around so quietly.

Their danger senses, a skill learned over the years, one that had proven itself more than essential alerted them of danger. Over and over again their senses told them they should wake up, or simply sleep lightly.

Wild animals such as wolves or some wild cattle abandoned to their fate by their owners, to whispering fiends would go to the edges of the town where the waterways stopped. However as the light of day began to rise, they were met by a small tho predictable sight, on the roof and in the edges of some walls or homes, several guards.

Assassin tips watched over the town at night.

However as the day set in several people began to arrive, faces burnt by the sun, hungry and covered in dirt. They carried several wounded and others fainted, dehydrated and near death.

The drought had gotten to them.

][][][][]][][]]][][][][

2

The people were immediately given water and taken to the nearest healer and some kind of potion was given to them. However after they were fully healed and managed to gain their strength, they would be on their own.

Shiroe knew this and even tho he did feel bad for them, their situation wasn't all that different from a lot of the people that had arrived before them.

Right now he was in a meeting by telepathy with the rest of the round table alliance, for reasons of security they couldn't leave Akihabara unprotected and for the same reason they couldn't leave the town alone. Still they should really decide name for the town.

But that wasn't their position, no that was the people's duty, considering this was their town.

It took nearly three hours but the deals and internal arguments had finally ended, arguments because for obvious reasons they couldn't leave their own town unprotected and the spells and mixture of attacks left them all depleted of their power.

The second issue was that nearly all of the adventurers were needed for the ice pillars to be formed. Plus the need of smooth stones to hold the pillar.

Finally a decision was made and it was one that would eventually affect everyone because of it an ice pillar would be built near the portal that was connecting the two worlds, that way if ever needed then an emergency water supply would remain within the caves, safely away from whatever destroyed the other pillars.

Another would be built away from the city itself while distant it would be one of the largest ones created, this one would need at least two or three acts done over and over again. Stones from the drying river would cover the river floor, then the people could use the water supply for the crops and whatever else they might need.

To the north of the town a pillar would be built it would be made at the edge, needles to say that the pillars were cold and dropped the surrounding areas temperature. Another one would be to the south-another to the west and finally another to the east.

The original one that was already made would serve as the center of it all.

Now to get all of the stones they needed to be collected from fountains and pools from the ruins of the cities from the world of Elder Tales. So only the pillars holdings would be having them, so in order to secure the waters the people of the new world needed to collect the rocks themselves from wherever they could.

People didn't just work for free, so spices would be used as payment.

Still all of this took time and a lot of work and effort, so there would be work for the people and for a time that would be okay, but what then and what would all of those people do after the job was done.

So the decision was made that the pillars wouldn't be created all at once instead in separate ocations.

That was a problem in itself, but it was also a solution. The problem was that in these moments the town of Akihabara would be open to an attack, but it also provided a chance for trade and work for the people.

The guilds currently working together in building the train, their report was that several sections were nearly completed and some of the people of the land [natives] were currently building the rail lines.

Luckily in the new world the people themselves were building the rail lines and were even creating their own version of the train, this one would be used to go into the opposite direction into the unknown areas of the new world.

There were so many unknowns to be considered and for the moment things were going fine, only because the people were keeping themselves well behaved, but in time things could change and the punishments might no longer be enough.

There was also the issue, whatever kingdoms existed here one had taken an eye to them and they now had knights running around doing their own thing for the moment. Not only that the king and the princess from elder tales were now aware of the new world.

This was obviously an issue and the two sides would one day meet. There was no telling what could and would happen then.

Shiroes head hurt but the decision was made and now they had to deal with it, the first pillar to be made would be the one that would fill the drying river. It would be up to the people of the new world to fill the floor with the needed stones.

There was also an issue reported by several of the men and boys, one that Shiroe had to report. Mothers were presenting their daughters to the adventures and some families even simply wanted to give them away as concubines for them.

Luckily nothing has happened yet, but one drunken night and there would be an issue. There was no problem with the adventures having relationships, but the issue was all to apparent. The people were trying to gain ground and secure a hold with the adventures.

There is another issue, Silver sword has begun to order food from them and as things are happening somehow they have managed to reactivate the golems, the defenders of their city and have left them in stand by.

They are searching for meats-potions-metals and warm clothing. There is also the more alerting petitions armored vehicles and the ways to repair them, if possible the machines to make the Beatles themselves.

Thece simple petitions show signs of a war on its way.

As payment they offer gold-skins and even some equipment that are particularly interesting.

Shiroe exhaled as he saw another group of people coming in, they needed to order more meat and clothing from Elder Tales, soon this would be to hard to maintain separate and the new world along with the original one, would be to enter twined in their investment with each other.

]][][]]][][]]]]][witch should be the world Silver sword found

Valhalla 40k [Alternate universe] this version has been isolated from the Impirium and are loosing their food supply

]][][[]][The wall Game of Thrones

]]]]]]]][][][=


End file.
